Colleen Llyan
Colleen Llyan is a Team Liberty member who can utilize the power of aura. History Before Rise of the Rockets When Colleen was born, the power of aura was detected in her. Due to that, and due to her parents being a part of different rebel groups at the time, she was given the name 'Colleen', meaning the people's victory. Unfortunately, the rebel groups fell apart constantly over time, which gave them no time to actually formulate any sort of strategies. When she was three, however, her parents joined up with Team Liberty, though was kept out of missions for a few months, especially after Colleen's sister was born. This rebel group managed to stay alive for longer than six months, and the parents proposed their idea. Because Colleen was able to use the powers of aura once she had training, she could become the trump card for Team Liberty, utilizing the powers against Team Rocket, something none of the present members of Team Liberty could do at the time. Four days after she turned four, Colleen went to Kalos to start her training, her parents and sister accompanying her to her aunt's house in Anistar City, where Colleen stayed for her training. The day after, her family headed back to Kanto, and Colleen met her mentor in the ways of the aura, a female Lucario named 'Lucina'. Over the next week, Lucina taught Colleen how to fish, as a method of teaching her focus and calm herself. As a test of battling and capturing Pokemon, Lucina had Colleen catch a Squirtle, which Colleen named "Kamé", but mispronounced it as Kammy because she was still young. Lucina had chosen this particular Squirtle to be fished up because it had a particular affinity to Aura, allowing it to use an imperfect form of Aura Sphere. Over the next little while, however, Lucina alternated each week between teaching her stuff that was learned in schools normally, and teaching her how to battle with her Pokemon, with Colleen's aunt watching over them while they did so, and Colleen interacting with the neighbour kids as much as she could. The next summer, her family visited again, and her sister, Zoe, fawned over Colleen, her gift to the elder sister being a locket with Zoe's picture in it. Colleen happily spent the ten days together with her family, before they returned, taking the present that Colleen had found for her sister back as well. After the week and a half had passed, Colleen returned to her training, as Lucina moved them to the nearby mountains, heading back every weekend to spend time in Anistar City. In the process of training, Lucina pointed out a Mienfoo, and, determined to show her efforts had been improving, Colleen challenged the Mienfoo, and caught it with some work, and named the serious Mienfoo "Myriam". As she turned six, her family visited again, and Zoe gave her a pair of gloves to Colleen, since her hands typically got dirty while training. In thanks, Colleen showed off her powers to the girl as the ten day days progressed, the two sisters having the time of their lives. As the year progressed, Colleen began to make more and more friends every weekend, and began to get more of a grip on her powers, as best as she could. However, one day, Colleen showed off her powers to her friends, rhyming off every little secret they had without realizing that it was a bad idea to do so. In the aftermath of that, all her friends left her alone, calling her a freak, and leaving Colleen feeling betrayed and alone. When Colleen's family arrived the next day, the seven-year-old simply cried in Zoe's arms, not knowing what else to do. Not wanting to worry Zoe, however, she cheered up the next day and suggested a game called "Liberties and Rockets", and began to play it with Zoe for the rest of the time she was in town. For her gift, Zoe gave Colleen a hairband with a flower attached to it, which Colleen found sweet. Colleen, in return, picked a flower from a nearby field, and placed it in Zoe's hair, as well as giving her the present to take home. As she trained, she began involving her Pokemon as well; if she did training by balancing on a fence and walking along, her Pokemon did too. If she was sparing, she'd spar along with her Pokemon, taking turns to do so. Colleen kept practicing her fishing as well, and caught a Clauncher at one point, startling herself in the process. after a brief battle, she caught it, and got the idea to use her fishing for training with her Clauncher; the Pokemon in question shooting off Water Pulses at the Pokemon she fished out of the water. Colleen would heal the Pokemon after each fight, however, as thanks, which the Pokemon appreciated. When Zoe visited that year, Colleen received a second pair of gloves to replace the ones she had lost earlier that year, and gave her younger sister a locket like the one Colleen had gotten three years prior. They continued to play around as the ten days passed by, Colleen wishing this happened more often. As time passed onward, the presents became more and more fun, and Colleen became more and more skilled with her aura, and managed to slowly get understanding on the basic skills of her abilities, and a normal understanding of school and the like. When she turned ten, she received a scarf from Zoe, which she still wears to this day. She took more and more frequent trips across the region once she turned ten, marveling at all there had to be seen. Closer to her twelfth birthday, she went to Lumiose City, accompanied by her Aunt because of the size and danger of the city. She met Professor Sycamore there, who entrusted a Fennekin to her, after she explained how her sister really wanted to become a Pokemon Trainer, and was going to be turning ten soon. When Zoe showed up for Colleen's twelfth birthday party, Colleen gave her the Fennekin as well, not wanting her to want for the gift, and Zoe was ecstatic about receiving a Pokemon finally. The next year, Colleen sent a fishing rod back with Zoe, since the sister had been interested in Colleen's training and wanted to try for herself. In return, Colleen got another set of gloves, since she had accidentally ruined her last pair attempting to use Aura Sphere during training one day. This pair was yellow and black, and was made to be grown into this time, which would hopefully prevent more early destruction. As the second-last year in her training program progressed, Colleen became more and more involved in her training, but still managed to get Zoe a present even still... And arranged in secret with her parents for them to still head to Kalos the next year; albeit slightly earlier, so that her parents would leave on Colleen's birthday. The day came and passed; Colleen teared up as she remembered the look on her sister's face three days before, the look of heavy disappointment when she got nothing to take back for September. However, Colleen simply looked at the locket she still wore around her neck; the updated picture from just that week staring back at her. And she smiled to herself, as she looked across the ocean, standing on the front deck of the boat she was traveling on, her Pokemon partners by her side; and in Vivian's case, in her arms. And she knew she didn't have to worry much, because the surprise would make up for it. Appearance Colleen has wavy beige hair that goes to halfway between her shoulders and her elbows. Her hair is held up in the middle in the shape of Lucario ears to either side of her head with the aid of of a headband that has a small sunflower on the left of it. She keeps her forehead covered by her bangs, and tends to cover her ears over with her hair as well. Colleen's face is rather average; yet has a subtle edge to reflect her uniqueness as a person, and her reluctance to trust people. Colleen's eyes are a shade in between magenta and dark magenta, and seem to have a design that looks like the colorless energy symbol embedded in the irises, with the pupil forming the circle in the middle of the symbol. Her teeth aren't totally even, however, her canines seem a bit longer than normal. Colleen's outfit consists of many different articles of clothing. She has a wide crimson red bandana that she wears all the time around her neck for fashion, to act as a windguard when riding a flying Pokemon, and to try and prevent dust or smoke inhalation. She also wears a pale cyan long sleeved wind jacket over a normal goldenrod t-shirt. Colleen has yellow and black fingerless gloves that go over the sleeve of her jacket and hold it in place. She has Light Steel Blue colored track pants which zip up at the bottom cuffs of the legs, the pants giving her comfort and mobility while fighting, and allow wind resistance as well. She wears pink socks, and her shoes are typical sports shoes with a combination of pale cyan and yellow patterns, and pink circles on the soles. As an aura wielder, Colleen can see auras; and her own aura is a rather jagged yellow aura, which can become visible to non-aura readers when she focuses heavily on her aura powers. The yellow tint from the aura tends to turn her hair and eyes brighter, to a more golden and teal shade respectively. Personality Colleen is friendly and upbeat; however, her past socialization attempts combined with her isolation from most people that aren't her aunt on training days has left her unwilling to trust most people. She believes that people lie and will betray others at a given moment. Despite that, she tries her best to succeed in everything she does to try and seem trustworthy to others, on the off chance that someone might be trustworthy to her. Colleen gets along much better with Pokemon than she does with other people because of the trust issues that Colleen has. Because she considers how she is like to others, she tends to not totally speak her mind on different things. She tends to be softspoken, however, if caught off guard or in the heat of a moment, how she truly feels about something might slip out before she realizes it. When she is free to have fun, however, she tends to lighten up even more, showing signs of her unguarded self. Colleen despises anyone who causes harm in general; especially to Pokemon. If she witnesses people talking down to Pokemon, or actively causing harm, she will step in angrily. If she really gets mad, she might lose control of her emotions and start using her aura powers to stop whatever situation is happening. Colleen likes to relax with her sister in the down-time between missions; something which was brought up from when her sister used to visit her in Kalos while she was training there. She tends to be called "Collie" as a shortening of her name, which her sister coined a few years prior. Her sister also has a nickname for her based on her 'Lucario Ear' hairstyle; 'Dog Ears'. Colleen will accept that nickname from her sister, however, she gets annoyed if anyone else says it, since it tends to be said to her in a demeaning way. Pokemon Quotes "The great Aura Master! Can conquer anything but motion sickness and people!" --''Colleen being self-conscious about her flaws'' Trivia *All of Colleen's Pokémon either have the ability to use Aura Sphere or are Water-Types; or both, in the case of Kammy and Vivian. Category:Team Liberty Members Category:Aura Users